


communication strategies of the modern FBI

by sinead



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinead/pseuds/sinead





	communication strategies of the modern FBI

Neal privately thought that ponderously titled seminars that required them to eat steam table food in rooms this dull were kind of dumb, but the opportunity to take this picture

with his cell phone and send it to Elizabeth, captioned,

_our boyfriend is hot, y/y?_

was almost worth the accompanying heartburn. Especially when she texted back, _was in meeting with clients, just spit water all over self. you will be punished._

_yay_ , he replied, _looking forward to it._

"Whoever you are texting," Peter hissed, "you need to stop snickering before Hughes comes over here and takes your phone away."

 

 

 


End file.
